A Unforgettable Truth
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: 'The clashes of metal ringing in the air and the stench of rotting corpus within the air, every step she took, she felt like it was her last.' - Dream?Memory?or Reality?  Lost within a burning past, Tsubame must find her way out before it's to late.


_The clashes of metal ringing in the air and the stench of rotting corpus within the air was all to much to take. With every step she took, she felt like it was her last. Unable to think clearly, she only knew of one way of settling this scene before her. _

Springing in the upwards sitting position, sweat dripping and heart racing, Tsubame looked around her surroundings. Only to find that she was in her own bedroom. Feeling more at calm Tsubame laid back down and closed her eyes. Ears pricking at the sound of foot steps, Tsubame grabbed the hidden kunai underneath her pillow ready to kill the perpetrator, but upon seeing her twin brother's foot Tsubame shoved the kunai back to the hidden pouch and pretended to be asleep. Listening to the breathing of Sasuke as he approached her, Tsubame evened out her breaths as if she was sleep in a peaceful dream and not the horrid dream that she dreams almost every night.

"I know you're awake, Tsubame. I heard you screaming." Sasuke explained to the 'sleeping' form that was his twin.

Seeing that the jig was up Tsubame sat up but focussed her attention to her hands that were laying on her lap. Feeling Sasuke's form laying down beside her Tsubame also laid down with him. Feeling the heat and hearing the heart beat of another gave Tsubame the comfort to fall back asleep. Closing her eyes and gripping onto Sasuke's hand with her own two hands near her face, Tsubame fell into a dreamless sleep.

Rubbing her eye to the sun's rays that peeked through her window, Tsubame rose up and stretched her arms high up in the air. Blinking a few times, Tsubame noticed that Sasuke had left. Dragging herself out of her bed, Tsubame started her normal routine. Wash one's face with Karma soap, brush teeth with the pink tooth brush, eat a healthy-well-rounded breakfast (sausage, pancake, grits, and milk with a small glass of orange juice), dress in ninja attire, load all secret weapons, scrolls, and antidotes, and last but not least gab some money and keys to house.

Locking the door from the outside, Tsubame looked up into the heavenly partly cloudily sky. Letting out a small puff of air, Tsubame raced over to the chunin meeting spot. Her team, the 4 great nobles of Konoha or known as the unbelievable 4 by her team mates, was choices to help out with the Chunin exams. She herself could stay for the whole exam while her team mates would only stay for the first 2 exams given. Seeing Osamu of the the Hyuga clan motion with his hand that meant the meeting was about to happen, she sped up to stand next to him, so that she may watch and listen to what they would have to do. Walking over to grab her slip of paper with her instructions written on it, Tsubame felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that she feared all to much. Knowing what her assignment was, she started to perform the justsu for transformation. Now having long red hair tied up in a high pony-tail with two long strands to shape the now oval face, and wearing a pair of puffy dark blue pants with a silver vest, dark brown knee-high boots, and a white button shirt underneath, Tsubame walked over to her team mates, who had not transform yet.

Osamu Hyuga was a tall brown headed teen with long hair tied up in the normal Hyuga boy fashion, he was the older brother of HInata Hyuga. He was known for being the observer, look out, and the decider among the 4 members; also known as the thinker. Beside him was Shou Aburame, cousitn to Shino Aburame. He had a lighter brown hair color then Osamu but still dark enough to be called a dark brown, he sported a short choppy hair cut. He was known among the 4 members as the scout, look out, the warner, and the one who came up with plans. Next to him was Haruki Akimichi,half brother to Choji, he was a tall sturdy fat teen with light brown/red hair who also had swirls on his cheeks. He was known for being the plower or the distraction. He was also the lean on me person who would listen and try to sort things out if needed. Now standing behind all three male students was Yamanaka-sensie, the father of Ino Yamanaka. He was a tall muscular man with long blond hair tied up in a high pony-tail. Among the team he was known as the finder, planer, and leader, he also was the lean on me type among his students.

Face avoid of emotion Tsubame stood next to Osamu, waiting for their next orders to began the exam.

"You know Tsubasa, it's ok to show your emotions among us 'women'. We won't bite." Yamanaka teased to the young 'boy' beside him. Tsubasa, aka Tsubame, stopped walking with her/his team. Looking up at her/his teacher with eyes that held worry, Yamanaka only patted her/his head affectionately, like her/his brother use to do. Flashing a quick and small grateful smile towards him Tsubasa, aka Tsubame, walked back in step with her team members.

Reaching the Chunin exam room, Tsubame and her team acted like they were fresh new genin (her team mates had transform before reaching the exam building). Walking into the testing room, Tsubame and her team members took their appropriate seats. Pretending to listen to the instructor, Tsubame was thinking up of a plan to tell the right answers to the students near her. Coming up with a ingenious plan Tsubame, waited for the instructor to begin the true test. Writing down a few answers and then pretending to be confused, Tsubame started to tap her fingers on the desk.

'Tap...Tap...Tap..'

Glancing around she saw that only 2 students had gotten her Tapping rhythm. Looking to right, she saw that a boy with red hair was just sitting there. Stopping her tapping completely, she listened to the boy beside her tapping to her, 'What's question 8 and 9?.' Smirking on the inside Tsubame started to tap the answers for him, once done she started to write the rest of the answers down then continued to tap like she was bored.

Hearing the instructor call time, Tsubame then waited for her next set of orders. Hearing the signal, Tsubame and the rest of her team members stood up and canceled the transformation justsu and walked up to the front of the room. Tsubame, no longer Tsubasa, had her hair pulled together in a bun leaving a few strands on both sides of her face to shape her face and was held in with a tied cloth that was dark with light gray string. While for cloths she on a dark long sleeved shirt that would hide her figure, tight thick dark pants, and almost knee-high dark buckle up boots. While on her arms she had a matching arm guard that matched her boots, a Chunin vest that was in black with a few added things to it on her chest, and a dark Chester cat mask over her face.

After the instructors announcement, Tsubame and her team left the room and ran over to the next area in which the Chunin exam would take place. Waiting for the exam to begin, Tsubame glanced around the remaining genin.

Feeling someone was watching her from afar, Tsubame stood up quickly and walked over to where Sasuke her twin was. Moving her mask slightly to the side Tsubame whispered in to Sasuke's ear, 'Careful'. After whispering those words into his ear Tsubame stood back and walked over to the gates that the genin would be entering soon. Telling the gate keeper the password that was needed Tsubame walked through the gate and began to run towards the center of the forest. Finding a nice place to rest Tsubame sat down and started to meditate.

"Come in! Tsubame are you there!" Anko's frantic voice yelled. Reaching up to the speak button Tsubame pushed the button 3 times.

"Ok, that's good. Look there's a big problem Orchimaru had managed to get into the arena I need you to find him and somehow stop him. This an emergency." Hearing this, Tsubame stood up and started to run. She and one other person was put within the arena just in case something like this would happen. Leaping from tree to tree Tsubame kept a look out for any signs of trouble.

All of a sudden Tsubame felt someone push her to the right, feeling the pressure itself was enough to make Tsubame panic; but what feared her the most was that it'd be Orchimaru himself. Be-thrown into a tree Tsubame painfully moved her head, looking up she saw small object that was reflecting light. Diving for the ground Tsubame looked quickly behind her and saw a man with white hair stab a tree with a syringe. Scrambling to get up, Tsubame reached up for one of her chakra swords on her back. Bringing the shinny object down to her body quickly Tsubame realized that she would have been killed most likely had it been a second later. Staring straight at the needle that was suppose to in her neck, Tsubame pushed the attacker back and started to leap to another place. Thinking of what she should do next, Tsubame stopped near a cliff side with a running rived beside it, and stood at a fighting position, waiting for the enemy to approach her.

"I see that you're a formable opponent, so tell me your name?" The strange white haired man asked of Tsubame. Standing still as quiet as tree, Tsubame waited for the man to make the first strike. "I see, a silent one or a mute one. Quite funny really no one will hear you scream." The man said with a twisted smile planted on his face. Seeing the man charging straight at herself, Tsubame gripped the hilt of her chakra sword and waited for the hit.

Wind pushing against her back and a man exerting his strength onto her sword from the front, Tsubame felt like she was going to be split in half like a piece of firewood. Feeling the tension of the man's strength, Tsubame knew that if she didn't find a way to escape she would truly die. Twirling her sword swiftly to the right, Tsubame managed to be released from the man's own dagger and tried to cut the man's head off.

The man before her then turned to a block of wood, frozen with fear Tsubame turned her head as quickly as she could to see what was behind her. Eyes closed, Tsubame felt the stinging pain of a dagger being pushed into her left side. Unable to balance herself Tsubame fell to right and into the rushing river.

Eyes opened underwater, Tsubame tried to swim up to the surface. Current rushing and rocks in the way, Tsubame was unable to reach the surface. Turning and tossing every which way with a few blows to her body by the rocks, Tsubame no longer able to hold her breath in, gasped out underwater as her head collided with a rock. Eye's slowly closing, Tsubame saw that she was about to be cliff diving, unable to stay awake Tsubame closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

Fluttering her eyes open Tsubame saw that she was at the edge of the waterfall. Lifting herself up with her hands, Tsubame felt a seizing pain zip through her left side. Hand clutching the wound instinctively, mouth clenched and breath held back, Tsubame lifted herself up with the help of a near by hanging branch. Removing the remains of what was her Chester Cat mask, Tsubame glanced down at the wound. Blood oozing out, red with irritation, and dirt and mud clinging to the wound Tsubame started to doctor herself up. Removing her Chunin vest as carefully as she could to avoid pain, Tsubame reached into the inside waterproof pocket, that she herself had sewn in there, and grabbed the wraps and disinfectant wipes. Tearing the small disinfectant wipes out of the package, Tsubame then started to remove her shirt so that she could clean the wound properly. Mouth clenched and sweat dripping slowly down her face, Tsubame threw the, now dirty, disinfectant wipes on to the floor. Letting go of the hand that kept pressure on the wound Tsubame started to wrap herself up. Pain rushed to her side, Tsubame bit down on her lips to keep the screams from coming out. After what felt like hours, Tsubame pulled her shirt back down. Unable to use the Chester Cat mask Tsubame threw the thing into the drifting river. Watching the mask float away until she was unable to see it, Tsubame grabbed the a blank scroll in her vest and the waterproof ink and started to write characters down on the scroll. Preforming the storage justsu for her vest, Tsubame then grabbed the scroll and placed it into her utility belt's left pocket.

Sighing Tsubame started on the next thing, finding her missing sword. Looking around the area for 20 minutes, Tsubame caught a glimpse of a shinny long object in the water. Pants rolled up, Tsubame waddled over to the object. Hands and face underwater, Tsubame managed to grab the object. Lifting it out of the water, she saw that it was indeed her chakra sword. Satisfied Tsubame waddled out of the water, folded her pants legs down, buckled her now dry boots on, sheathed the her sword behind her back that was attached to the utility belt, and tighten the belt. Standing up, Tsubame started to run towards the center of the arena. Side burning, wet unpinned hair flying behind her, and burning questions going through her mind Tsubame raced over to the tower. Upon reaching there, Tsubame preformed the secret hand seals and walked in. Walking down the deserted hallway that was lighted by the windows, Tsubame frozen when she saw a refection of herself in a mirror. Wondering why a mirror would be out in the middle of the hallway, Tsubame walked up to the full length mirror. Hand barley touching the reflection of herself, Tsubame was surprised by how much she had changed.

What she saw was a reflection was another Sasuke; same skin color, same height, same facial structure; but the only difference was that she was a girl, had breast larger then a normal girl her age should have, black wavy hair with more of a dark green tint that fell about 5 inches away from the back of her knee and bangs parted to the sides of her face with only a single bushel of hair going down the middle of her face, and central heterochromia eyes that went from dark purple to black with a few small specks of silver and even few specks of gold around the whole eye. Captive by the more attractive part of her reflection, she still couldn't stand to look at herself. Walking quickly away, Tsubame walked into the pre-fighting chamber. Walking next to Anko, Tsubame waited for the last of the teams to appear. Among these genin she saw that her brother's team, the red head's team, the Konoha's teams, and the team from sound were the only people to survive the second task. Listing to the Hokage's speech, Tsubame made eye contact with Sasuke, upon which she noticed a strange tattoo or marking on the back of his neck. Face emotionless Tsubame waited for the first match to start so that she could talk to her brother.

Watching the screen with intensity, Tsubame to her surprise, saw that Sasuke was going to go first. Breathing out a long needed sigh Tsubame walked along the genin and their teachers to the platforms above. Leaning against the railing Tsubame waited for the fight to begin.

"Surprised to see you out from your normal attire." A voice beside Tsubame stated. Looking over her shoulder to the right Tsubame saw Kakashi, who was also leaning against the rail but was propped up with his arms.

"It's ok to talk you know...So what happened?" Kakashi inquired to Tsubame. Closing her eyes shut for a few minutes, Tsubame reopened then and said in a low quiet voice, "I was attacked."

Kakashi looked down to her then back up to the fight Sasuke was fighting. Unable to think of anything, he kept to himself and started to watch the fight.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly Tsubame turned around and started to watch the fight. Eyeing Sasuke she saw that the strange tattoo was spreading over his body, not knowing what to do or what was happening Tsubame turned her head to Kakashi; he also looked worried for her brother.

As Sasuke fell to the floor after being proclaimed the winner, Tsubame's sister/family instincs took over. She leapt over the railing and ran over to Sasuke's side. Helping him up Tsubame's hand gripped her side but quickly letted go and heaved Sasuke up a little more.

"I've go this." Tsubame heard Kakashi whisper between the two of them. Eyeing Kakashi with sharp eyes, Tsubame nodded her head and then let go of Sasuke's body handing it over to Kakashi. Seeing that he had a handle on things, Tsubame walked back to the platform.

Leaning against the walk Tsubame watched the other fights, only intervening when with Hinata's and Lee's fights. Watching as the finalities listened to the Hokage, Tsubame looked over towards Kakashi who came back during a fight.

"Now that the we have your finalities, a Chunin shall lead you, the finalities and injured, all back to the village, Miss Tsubame." The Hokage announced.

Standing up Tsubame walked towards the door, upon opening them up enough a kunai came whizzing by her face, only cutting it slightly. Closing the doors that would lead them out quickly, Tsubame grabbed the hit of her sword. Eyes narrow, grip tight, Tsubame opened the door once again, but saw nothing. Sighing she sheathed her sword back and continued to walk on with the genin in tow.

"So, Tsubame-san how do you know Sasuke-kun?" a girl with light pink hair asked of Tsubame. Tsubame looked back only for a second before turning her head back to the front.

Sighing to himself, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to the curious genin. Unable to think of anything, Kakashi glanced towards Guy, who in turned asked Tsubame if it was ok. Seeing Guy giving him the thumbs up, Kakashi started to explain the happenings behind the quite Uchiha girl.

"Sakura-chan, Miss Tsubame is acutely Sasuke's fraternal twin." Kakashi explained to his student. Nodding her head in understand-met Sakura kept walking on dropping the subject. Naruto being the not-so-smart ninja he is wanted to know more about this mysterious girl, so he bugged Kakashi, "Neh, Neh, Kakashi-sensie! Why is she quiet then? How did she become a Chunin? Why didn't we know who she was?"

Kakashi trying to think of a way to avoid the question looked to Tsubame who in turned started to walk a little a head of the group. Seeing that this was her way of signaling that she was ok with him talking about it, Kakashi took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly and started the long horrid story.

"You know there's a legend or more so a set of rules within the Uchiha clan that can not be broken. The rule is one can only be, never two, but if thy shall bless thee, thy youngest shall be blessed upon the stars; while the legend is about the Uchiha's founder, who in turn had a twin but no one knew unless they were Uchiha which carried through out time. Now that twin was subjected to a life of hardship, but in the end was only looking for freedom. The twin's purpose in life was to sing for eternity for a mystical creature that granted the Uchiha clan their Sharingan, in turn the creature would bring peace and happiness to the clan, until the next singer was of age. Now from what we have gathered, before the twin can become the next singer by their 7th birthday they are subjected to turmindzase amount of responsibility and work. That being a shrine maiden, knowing the compounds and functions of a human body, to heal and protect ones' self, to leave all emotions behind, to sing continuously, and to be subjected to a ritual that's inhuman in my opinion. Now Tsubame was subjected to these idealistic ideas and was brought up behave like so, but she was able to talk. That all changed when her brother got her out of the torment of singing at a terrible price, her team going on a C rank mission which lead to a S rank mission, her clan being slaughtered by her favorite family member aside from Sasuke, and the stress of being held accounted for the well-being of her and her brother, Sasuke, as the last Uchihas'. After shedding so many tears, I would have to say she's afraid of getting close to others after the terror and trauma she went through."

"So how did she become a Chunin? And what of her team, isn't Ino's father and his team her team as while?" Sakura asked with somewhat of remorse in her voice. Sighing yet again Kakashi started to explain even more to the genin of Konoha and Suna.

"Her team was originally a Chunin team, everyone had become Chunins with the exception of their teacher's son, Kenta. Her team was a very unique team in its own ways, Tsubame was the only girl within a 4 teamed men group, including the teacher. So things got a little weird at times but she didn't mind cause to her they were like her family; that all ended when they went on the C-rank mission that was assigned to them. Which latter lead into a S-rank mission that would make even the strongest ninja go mental in the head. We have no detail on what happened while they were imprisoned but what we do know is that only Tsubame survived the ordeal. After that she then joined Ino's father's team."

As Kakashi explained these details to the group, up ahead Tsubame kept the same emotionless face on, only flinching when Kakashi mentioned the mission and the loss of her favorite family member and her team.

No one knew of what had happen while she and her team mates were locked up like animals. Only she knew and thats how she wanted it to be. None should hear of what the men in white did to her and her team. That mission had cost her everything; her team mates, friends, her innocents, and her trust. Now she was only the empty shell of what the girl looked liked before, to a certain extent.

Garaa watched the girl covered in black, lead them to the village. To him she was the sky, always having the same characteristics but to have something different each time one would look up into the sky, rather they know it or not.

Wishing to know more Sakura ran up to Tsubame and asked in a sweet voice, "Would you sing for me?" Ignoring the girl's dumb request Tsubame kept on walked on while the other's followed her. Sensing that Sakura had given up, Tsubame and the group walked for a few more minutes till they had reached the village. Waving her pass to the Gate keepers, Tsubame watched as everyone entered the village. Seeing that everyone was through the gate, Tsubame started to walk to her house until a hand grabbed her wrist.


End file.
